


Aidan and Dean's Perfect Way of Bonding

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Aidan and Dean's Perfect Moments [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bonding, Cutesy, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Make up sex, Perfect, Smut, Sweet/Hot, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean have their perfect way of bonding after spending months apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aidan and Dean's Perfect Way of Bonding

“Where are you going?” Dean whined, pouting lightly.

Aidan grinned at him, “Gunna grab the lube.” he answered, going into the walk-in closet.

“Why, it's always in the same spot!”

“Yes, but I have something different from the one we usually use.” Aidan told him, coming back out with a black tube in his hand.

“What's the difference?” Dean asked.

“The one in the drawer is heated and we can't use the regular lube, cause we used it all.” He grinned, shaking the mysterious new lube.

“You didn't answer my question.” Dean said. “What's the difference?”

“This is Silicone lube, it lasts longer, suppose to give a different feel to it than water based and isn't absorbed.” He explained. “Plus, this one,” he said, waving the bottle at the blond. “Has a special effect.”

“Such as?”

Aidan shook his head, smiling mischievously, as he popped the cap and coated his fingers generously with it. He moved up and captured Dean's lips in another heated kiss, slipping his hand between them and easing his finger into him. Dean gasped through his nose as they continued to kiss and moaned softly as Aidan's finger worked maddeningly slow. They hadn't been intimate in _months_ , since they'd been apart, and Aidan wasn't going to rush, no matter how badly both of them just wanted to fuck the others brains out. He purposely avoided Dean's spot, knowing without thinking about it where it was at, making Dean whine into the kiss and try to push down on his finger to force him to touch him there, but Aidan stayed away from it, grinning into the kiss as Dean protested. A few moments later, Dean moaned and sighed softly, feeling what the “special effect” of the lube was, and liked it very much, he couldn't wait to feel that tingle with Aidan's cock buried deep inside of him, he craved it as he nipped up at the Irishman's full bottom lip while they kissed.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, melting into the sheets as Aidan added a second finger with his first and lightly sucked on his neck. “I like it.” he whispered softly, tilting his head against Aidan's, his hand soothing into Aidan's short silky brown curls.

Dean knew that Aidan was a person that needed affection, touch, tenderness and a degree of stimulation. He loved to be touched, to be soothed, and Dean was highly willing and perfectly content on giving him. He loved to touch him, to snuggle and nuzzle, and to be able to do that with Aidan in the right way wasn't easy, it was easy for him to feel caged and he got flighty and agitated when it was done wrong with him being a free spirit and needing space. But Dean was excellent at it, he gave him what he needed and craved, while still allowing him to be and feel unrestrained. He played with his hair, basking in how soft and silky it was, he loved how it was curly, his other hand caressed and rubbed his back and spine, his nails dragging over the skin of Aidan's back now and again as an electric bolt of pleasure shot through him from Aidan's working fingers, biting teeth and sucking mouth, leaving harsh and stinging red nail tracks all over Aidan's light tan skin and strong back.

“Dean.” Aidan whimpered softly into his neck, feeling his nails rake across his skin and tighten around his fingers with a wave of pleasure.

Dean turned his head into the side of Aidan's face and hair, smiling brightly. “Aidan.” he whispered back softly, the flooding of happiness and contentment filling a hole in him, he wasn't aware was there from not having the Irishman with him, feeling his strong warm body against his, being safe in his arms, his soothing and alluring scent in his nose and his voice whispering his name into his ear, softly, with such love and affection. He'd missed and craved it all in the long weeks they were apart, he wrapped his legs around his waist tightly and his arms doing the same around Aidan's neck, he didn't want him to let go, to even part from him for a few inches, he wanted to be enveloped by his warmth and scent, wrapped safely in his arms under his supported weight for all eternity and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves.

Sensing the turn to this, Aidan removed his fingers, spreading and coating his cock with the rest of the lube on his hand, lining up the dark purple head with Dean's prepared entrance, rubbing the dripping tip there, teasing him, and making him whine and whimper needy for him.

“Aidan.” he growled, tossing his head back and rolling his hips against the head of his cock.

Aidan grinned at his Kiwi's frustration, dipping his head to nip and nibble on his pouty bottom lip, still teasing him with the tip of his cock. “You're right, baby, that tingle is nice.” he said in a casual voice and laughed when Dean let out a frustrated yell, his hand moving to the top of Aidan's shoulder and digging his nails into the Irishman's skin, breaking it and raising tiny bits of blood, making Aidan hiss.

“Deano.” he wince, breathy.

“For fuck sake, Aidan!” Dean cried out, agitated. “Please!” His frustrated growl melted into a plea, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

A smile crept across Aidan's face, his eyes brightening with amusement and held even more growing desire as he licked the inside of his bottom lip, looking at Dean, watching every little thing. “Please what?” He asked in a firm voice, despite his expression and feelings.

Dean's eyes fluttered a moment and met Aidan's, one of his eyebrows raising at him, but a tingle of desire tickled through him at this change of sexual foreplay between them. He felt the tinge of a blush in his already flushed face and the sudden want to shyly turn his head way, something he never experienced with Aidan before when they were being intimate, he'd gotten shy with him a good bit when they first met and in the young days of their relationship, but he'd gotten over it as things matured. It was strange to feel it now, he sorta liked it, but he was afraid that if he did it Aidan would take it that he didn't like the new change and stop, so he fought it. But Aidan being as observant as he was, saw the shade of conflict in Dean's eyes, and his fingers lightly soothing over his cheek, his fingertips following the edge of Dean's bottom lip as they brushed by to rest on the line of his jaw, kissing him feather lightly on the lips.

“If you don't do it, I'll do it for you.” Dean said, tilting his head up slightly to keep the contact of their lips for a moment longer.

“Do it for me?” Aidan grinned, resting back a fraction, looking down at his face.

“Oh,” Dean grinned, his eyes brightening to match his in amusement and growing desire. “You think that just because it's attached to you, that you have the control over it?” he asked, lining his voice with mock insult.

“Well...” Aidan frowned softly, blinking and getting that far off, puppy dog look in his eyes.

“Oh, baby boy.” Dean laughed, grinning broadly, cupping Aidan's breaded face in his hands and kissing him, his legs slipping from around his waist to the back of his legs.

While Aidan distracted in the kiss, Dean arched his back upward, pressing himself up against him and one of his hands trailing from Aidan's cheek, through his hair to the back of his head and down his back to cup his perfect ass, and before Aidan probably caught on, Dean used his own legs locked around Aidan's and his hand strategically placed on his firm ass, pulled inward, pushing Aidan's already lined up cock into him with a loud, pleased and relieved moan into the kiss. Aidan pulled back from the kiss and groaned as his cock was sheathed into his warmth mixed with the tingle of the lube. His hips pushing forward on their own to bury himself even deeper into Dean, making him gasp and grasp the sheets beneath him as Aidan hit his spot with the thrust.

“Aidan!” he gasped out loudly. “God! Oh God, yes!” he exclaimed as Aidan thrust again, his legs falling open, but still wrapped around Aidan's.

Encouraged and assured by his vocals and working his hips with him, Aidan leaned forward on his elbows on either side of him, ninety-eight percent of his body weight supported on his elbows and knees, their upper bodies pressed together just so that not even a bead of sweat could pass between, his hands brushed and played with Dean's hair, the backs of his fingers caressed the sides of his face and they kissed adamantly, but lazily. Dean moaned, loving the closeness, his own hands caressing and trailing up and down his sides and over his back and kneading his ass. The moment was close, intimate, tender, full of affections, words and displays that had been neglected and disrupted by the long separation, that even after their simultaneous orgasms, that Aidan slowly and fluidly thrusting though, he didn't pull out of Dean until he had grown soft and flaccid. But they still didn't move farther than Aidan pulling out of him, his thumb caressing the line of Dean's jaw as their foreheads rested together and their eyes closed, just relaxing and silently re-bonding. Aidan moved his head, nuzzling the side of Dean's face with his, gently.

“I love you.” he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Dean's ear, lightly. “I love you so much, Dean.” He gulped, finding himself getting emotional.

Dean smiled softly, nuzzling back, his hands moving up from his butt to rub his back, soothingly. “I love you too, Aidan. _Immensely_.”

Aidan smiled, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed Dean's shoulder. “My Life.” He whispered, kissing his temple and making Dean blush.

But the kiss on his temple and him regaining himself, Aidan wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, shifting all his weight to his knees to roll onto his back with him on top of him, cradled against his chest and enclosed in his strong arms, one of his hands rubbing Dean's back as he nosed his hair.

“I'm glad that you came.” Dean murmured, nuzzling his bare chest before hiding his face into Aidan's neck.

“So am I.” Aidan grinned, filling with joy and kissing the top of his head. “So am I.” He repeated, pulling the duvet half over them. “Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.” he whispered to him, already knowing that Dean was fighting sleep, afraid that he'd wake up and find it was all a dream, he had to fight the same feeling himself.

Nodding and his heavy lids closing, Dean's hand closed around the St. Christopher's necklace, that Aidan wore, that his grandmother gave him, and let sleep take him. But Aidan didn't fall asleep so quickly, he watched Dean sleep for a long while before falling asleep without even knowing it, wrapped up with the love of his life, happy, filled and content from bonding with his Deano again, in their perfect little way.


End file.
